Ducha caliente
by sonrais777
Summary: Es el comienzo de un día normal para la asistente de los Agreste, siempre pendiente de todo. Aunque algunas cosas se le escapan de vista y entre ellas que es que Adrien ya no es un pequeño niño que gusta mucho de las duchas, y mucho más acompañado...


**Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo un poco picante… que bueno que desde la última vez mis reservas de sangre se han restaurado. Pero bueno, espero que cada gota de sangre no sea desperdiciada y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Ducha caliente.

Capítulo único.

Era lunes, inicio de semana y Nathalie estaba lista para comenzar el día. Como era su costumbre arregló los papeles necesarios, revisó que cada cosa estuviese en orden y fue a la habitación de Adrien para despertarlo. Siempre tocaba una vez y cuando contestaba esta le pedía arreglarse y luego le esperaba en el comedor para darle su horario. Tocó… pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar y al no haber respuesta por parte del rubio entró rápidamente.

-¿Adrien?- encontró la cama deshecha y sintió su corazón oprimirse ante la posible idea de que hubiese vuelto a escapar. Pero al escuchar la ducha tocó la puerta del baño esperando una respuesta que calmara a su corazón.- Adrien ¿estas ahí?

-¿Natalie?- su voz sonó una octava más alta pero lo ignoró.

-Me alegra que ya te hayas levantado para comenzar el día.

-Claro. Yo... me caí casi de la cama, hace mucho calor y desperté acalorado.- Nathalie dejó salir el aire que había contenido aliviada.

-¿Tardarás?

-Eh… un poco.

-Muy bien. Entonces permite darte tu horario.

-Claro. Sin problemas...- dijo con la voz un poco más grave.

Natalie comenzó a pensar que el joven podría estar resfriándose por los cambios de voz, pero la realidad era que ese chiquillo que había dejado de serlo hacia un tiempo, ya que en el interior de su baño, inundado por el sonido de la ducha, Adrien Agreste tenía empotrada contra la pared a Ladybug, penetrándola duro y profundo…

-Tienes hoy clase de mandarín dos horas para compensar la clase a la que faltaste la última vez.

Ladybug, solo conservaba su antifaz y el resto traje tirado se encontraba en medio de la regadera como una forma amorfa empapada por el agua. Mordía sus labios intentando no gemir. Adrien la penetraba rápido y profundo que sentía que atravesaría el azulejo del baño. Este sonreía complacido mientras ella debía aguantar sus gemidos o los atraparían, y fue que Adrien aprovechó para besar esos dulces pezones hinchados y succionar uno con fuerza. Ese gato...

-Después de almorzar tienes una sesión de fotografía en la plaza...

Viendo sus perversas intenciones Ladybug intentó detener la mano de Adrien pero este se escabulló y fue directo a su hinchado clítoris provocando que arqueara la espalda y cubriera su boca para evitar ser escuchada sintiendo que llegaba más profundo en su interior mientras sus paredes internas comenzaban a apretar el miembro de Adrien.

-Y después a las seis tienes cita de "estudio" con tus compañeros para realizar un trabajo de la escuela...

La respiración era más fuerte y ahogados gemidos salían detrás de la mano que cubría su boca. El bombeo era más intenso, más salvaje y ante la excitante situación de ser descubiertos Adrien mordió el hombro lleno de pecas de Ladybug para ahogar su propia voz al momento de al fin de sentirla explotar alrededor de su miembro y él enterrarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser derramando su caliente y espesa esencia en su interior con una serie de embestidas sintiendo como lo succionaba con fuerza tomando todo de él. Con cuidado Adrien quedó de rodillas, separándose para ver la marca que había dejado esta vez y también viendo como los fluidos emergentes de esa unión eran llevadas por el agua. Ella le miró satisfecha y mareada por el sexo, Adrien acarició su mejilla acercando su rostro al de su amada.

-Tu padre no estará hasta el lunes en la mañana por lo que el domingo tendrás libre y tu chofer estará disponible para que le llames. ¿Hay alguna duda?

Adrien interrumpió ese lento y delicioso beso para poder responder.

-¿Pueden quedarse mis amigos esta noche? Por si aún no terminamos el trabajo.

-No hay inconveniente. Mientras no causen problemas claro está. ¿Entendiste Adrien?

-Claro como el agua...- sus dedos jugaron con algunos mechones del cabello de Ladybug soltando una de sus coletas y Adrien sonrió de forma felina.- Nadie hará nada malo...- Ladybug mordió su labio inferior le dio un corto beso.

Un par de minutos después Adrien salía del baño ya vestido, con la cara enrojecida y una enorme sonrisa. Nathalie al ver su rostro arqueó la ceja.

-No deberías ducharte con agua tan caliente. Te podría hacer mal.- Adrien sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Lo tendré en mente. Pero una ducha caliente siempre me relaja en más de un sentido.

-Como sea. Ve a desayunar.- Adrien obedeció sin rechistar.

Nathalie suspiró y al ver la puerta del baño entreabierta iba a cerrar pero se percató de algo curioso en el suelo, una liga. Arqueó la ceja y se percató que tampoco había vapor. Entró y después de ver la ventana abierta bajó los hombros quitando importancia al asunto y tirando la liga en el cesto de basura. Salió sin notar a la figura de rojo con motas que escapaba por los edificios cercanos tan sonrojada como el rubio esperando refrescarse con el viaje de regreso a casa… Por poco tiempo, ya que esa tarde había un trabajo que hacer y todavía podía usar la ducha no importando si Alya y Nino estaban allí. Amaba tomar con su novio esas duchas calientes de agua tibia.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Es cortito pero bien valió mi sangre. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y gracias por leer. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
